Niñas mal
by Mitsui-chan
Summary: Tomoyo la chica buena de la escuela siempre pasada a llevar. Eriol el chico malo de la escuela que hace lo que quiere. Una carta, una confecion haran que la vida de tomoyo gire en 360 grados. TxE y algo de SxS
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos bueno aqui despues de tantos años me decido a escribir un fic de mi pareja favorita u siiiiii  
Sean buenos es mi primer fic cualkier duda quejas reconmedaciones etc dejen rws y y disfrutenla =D  
Los personajes no me pertenecen sino que a CLAMP  
Los kiere=D  
Lean!  
Los obligo x3  
Dejenla esta loca

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El silencio sepulcral de la sala totalmente vacía daba indicio de lo temprano que era. Por qué tan temprano el día de hoy en mi sala?. Simplemente porque hoy era el gran día. El día que me confesaría a Eriol Hiraguizawa. Pero antes de todo quién soy yo? Pues mi nombre es Tomoyo Daidouji, estoy en la secundaria de Tomoeda, mis mejores amigas son Sakura Kinomoto y Chiharu Mihara. Me gusta cantar (participo en el coro de la escuela) aunque mi sueño siempre ha sido tener una banda de rock pero mi madre lo vería de muy mala manera y por lo general soy buena alumna (las mejores notas), buena compañera, amable, comprensiva y sobre todo, todo el mundo me pasa a llevar…pero en el fondo no me importa o si?  
-Flahs back-  
-Tomoyo??-  
-Si?-Estaba poniendo unos papeles de información para el coro y otras cosas que me pidieron los profesores en el mural del colegio. Me di media vuelta al terminar para ver a mi interlocutora.  
-Quería pedirte ayuda-Junto sus manos en señal de ruego y me miro con ojos de ella era de un curso paralelo, creo que su nombre es...es...Naomi, si, Naomi. Nunca me habia hablado y era el grupo de las porristas de Kaho.  
-Para qué?-Puse la sonrisa más amable que pude haber puesto pero en el momento tenía unas ganas de decirle que se vaya.  
-Es que necesito ayuda para geometria-(N.A: No odian geometria?yo si!!)  
-Em..creo que no podre-Intente irme del lugar pero ella me agarro del brazo sin oportunidad de escaparme  
-Por favor Tommy-Ok eso revalso el vaso nadie, absolutamente NADIE me llamo Tommy excepeto mis amigos.  
-Eh...  
-Ok Tommy, yo sabia que podía confiar en ti. Muchas gracias-Se alejo corriendo dejándome con la palabra en la boca. Lo unico que pude hacer fue suspirar y anotar en mi agenda otra clase particular que tenía que dar-

-Fin flash back-  
Suspire al terminar de recordar las cosas que se repetáin todos los días, gente qu e no me conocia siempre me pedia ayudada y nunca se la podía negar pero bueno ese no es el punto. El punto es que hoy me confesaré al fin a Eriol.  
Mientras el tiempo pasaba y no llegaba nadie…de verdad era demasiado temprano me puse a observar el lindo día de hoy. Sol, calor, arboles florecidos. Simplemente un día perfecto. El destino me ama.  
-Buenos días profesor perdone por llegar tarde  
-Em…Sakura…No hay nadie…- La mire un poco divertida, Sakura nunca, jamás llegaba temprano y por eso mismo me miraba atónita y pálida de una manera descomunal.  
-lo mataré!!!Juro que lo mataré!!!- Bueno a quien matará ni mas ni menos que a Touya Kinomoto, el hermano mayor de Sakura que esta estudiando en la universidad medicina, (es un chico demasiado apuesto, atlético, etc, un sueño platónico de toda chica)  
-Qué te hizo hoy?-Sakura se sento al lado mio y se apoyo en la mesa suspirando.  
-Cambió la hora del reloj, y puso que eran las 7:45…- Me comenzé a reir pero después de ver la cara de "riete o te mataré" de Sakura decidí quedarme callada. Miré mi reloj, aún era muy temprano, las 7:15. Me pregunté porque diablos Sakura no se había dado cuenta de lo temprano que era, si hace poco había salido el sol.  
-Oh vamos Sakura, animate hoy es un gran día  
-Em? Por qué Tommy, qué pasa hoy  
-Pues…hoy…  
-Umm…dime  
En eso abren la puerta fuertemente haciéndola chocar  
-No puede ser ya ha llegado el señor "yo lo soy todo"  
Pues por la puerta apareció un chico de tez bronceada, pelo castaño revuelto, ojos ambares y de una mirada tan profunda que cualquiera que lo viera a los ojos quedaría al instante prendada de el. Lo único malo, su ego , su gran orgullo y ser mujeriego.

-Qué dijiste?  
-"Hola soy Shaoran Li y soy el dios del mundo"-Lo comenzó a imitar con unas poses muy poco masculinas haciendolo ver como un completo tonto.  
-Jajajaja…que graciosa fea-Se puso delante de ella mirandola fijamente a los ojos.

-Cómo te atreves!!-Ambos comenzaron a pelear y discutir y pues este es el pan de cada día desde el primer día que ambos cruzaron miradas se odiaron a muerte, increíble no? Si ambos hacen tan linda pareja. Poco a poco la gente comenzó a llegar. Sakura al fin había terminado de discutir con Shaoran cuando comenzaron a llegar sus amigos y se sentaba nuevamente a mi lado. Los amigos de Shaoran como describirlos, uno es Yamazaki un chico con ojos rasgados, alto, atletico, jugador de futbol y que tenía la extraña manía de contar mil y un historias que eran mentira pero que extrañamente la mayoría de la gente se las creía excepto Chiharu y yo. Otro era Satoshi un chico muy serio y de mirada gélida daba unos increibles escalofrios tan solo al mirarlo, era mi competencia para las mejores notas pero yo siempre lo sobrepaso y finalmente encontramos a Terada el más amable de todos siempre esta con una gentil sonrisa y ayudando a todo el mundo. Extraño para pertenecer a ese grupo y por último esta Eriol ya les contaré de él.  
-Qué haces Tommy?  
-Dibujo  
-Qué dibujas?  
Se lo muestro, era un nuevo traje que estaba diseñando, otras de mi aficiones secretas era diseñar ropa, mi sueño es ser una gran diseñadora pero mi abuelo y mi madre se niegan rotundamente así que lo único que me queda hacer es estudiar economía y seguir con la empresa de mi madre. Si soy la futura heredera de los emporios Daidouji. Centros comerciales, jugueterías y hasta hoteles están bajo el poder de mi madre y abuelo.  
-Wow, es muy linda, lo vas a confeccionar?  
-Claro me tendrás que acompañar a ir a comprar telas  
-Por supuesto  
Mire mi reloj, prácticamente lo había visto desde la mañana cada 5 minutos hasta que finalmente era la hora. 7:55. En eso se abrió la puerta y todos se quedaron en silencio. Ahí aparecía Eriol Hiraguizawa. Tez blanca como la nieve, ojos azules como el mar, ocultados tras unos lentes, pelo negro con destellos azules revueltos de una manera que lo hacía ver tan…sexy…en que estas pensando capitan del equipo de basquetbol, tenia una moto y siempre, pero SIEMPRE se estaba metiendo en problemas, cada dia lo veías peliando con una pandilla distinta del colegio y de otros colegios, pero eso no va al caso. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron en un instante y yo me sonrojé bajando la vista al instante.  
-Soy una tonta…  
-Umm?-Sakura me miro y yo solo negué con la cabeza, el profesor ya llegaba y todos estaban sentados en su puesto. Hoy sería un largo día.  
Recreo, mi primer intento para confesarme. 5 años y aún no podía pero hoy, hoy si que lo haría y nada ni nadie me detendría. Me fui detrás del colegio, ahí siempre estaba él con sus amigos. Cada uno con una mujer distinta excepto él. Muchas lo había intentado pero nadie había logrado cautivarlo solo una: Kaho Mizuki. Pelirroja detestable, sin una neurona , porrista, popular, estaba con todos los hombres de la escuela , la reina de la escuela. Siempre seguía a Eriol a todas partes y el día de hoy no estaba con él. Definitivamente era mi día de suerte.  
El recreo había terminado y todo el tiempo me quedé mirándolo embobada. Como tenía ese poder en mí. Lo odiaba. Tenía que volver a clases. Como siempre ellos se las saltarían. Ningún profesor los podía tocar. Cada uno tenía un padre influyente en la sociedad. Eran los chicos malos-populares de todas las películas. Hacían lo que querían y siempre se salían con la suya, cada uno tenía un grupo de fans diferentes y todos, lamentablemente todos, eran apuestos. Pero ese no es el punto, me di cuenta de la hora y corrí rápidamente para llegar a la sala. Abrí la puerta. El profesor escribía algo en la pizarra. Me puse pálida. Mi primer atraso en toda mi enseñanza escolar. Esto no me podía estar pasando.  
-Señorita Kinomoto valla a la dirección- El Profesor al girarse y verme a mi parada en la puerta se sorprendió de una manera descomunal.  
-Se..se..señorita Daidouji  
-Si?  
-A dirección- Todo quedo en un silencio sepulcral, yo la buena niña nunca antes había llegado tarde a clases y por primera vez me mandaban a dirección, me gire sobre mis talones y me fui caminando lentamente al lugar de mi calvario. Esto no me podía estar pasando.  
Toque la puerta esperando la respuesta de alguien, tras unos segundos de completo silencio decidí abrir la puerta lentamente y lo que vi frente a mi nunca podre volver a recordarlo.  
Me di media vuelta y salí corriendo hasta llegar al baño y esconderme en é rato después me miré en el espejo. Ahí estaba yo con un perfecto peinado tomado en una cola de caballo,una falda muy larga y una camisa junto con una corbata finamente en perfecto estado. No parezco una adolescente más una ñoña. "Genial".Tras terminar mi inspección hice una anotación mental: "Recordatorio no abrir la puerta cuando la secretaria no esté en su puesto". Esperé a que pasaran las clases para al fin almorzar. Hoy no era un buen día pero nada detendría que me confesara.  
Fui a buscar a Sakura que estaba hablando con Naoko. Les conté de ella? Es una chica muy lista que lee mucho, siempre está con un libro o escribiendo en uno de sus tantos cuadernos.  
-Hola chicas  
-Hola Tommy, cómo te fue con el director?-Al tan solo recordarlo me sonroje fuertemente, las cosas que estaban haciendo jamás las había visto ni en mis sueños más raros, lo más lejos que había llegado era un simple roce de labios, un beso inocente.  
-Tommy?-Naoko me comenzó a mover mientras yo seguía en mis ensoñaciones.  
-Ya la perdimos-Sakura me tomó del brazo y me llevó hasta la cafetería.  
-Qué pediremos hoy?-En eso llego Rika con Chiharu. Luego de pedir comida nos fuimos a sentar bajo de un árbol de cerezo florecido. Comenzó a comer mi comida rápidamente intentando aunque era casi imposible de no atragantarme con la comida, luego de engullir todo me pare rápidamente. Me di media vuelta como un robot y salí corriendo, a esta hora Eriol debería estar en la azotea. Por qué lo sabía? Simplemente porque sé todo sobre él. Ese no es el punto. Subí lo más rápido que pude y abrí la puerta lentamente, ahí estaba el acostado mirando el cielo, tan relajado, tan sutil. Un adonis. Me quede embobada mirándolo. Saqué mi carta y cerré los ojos aspirando el aire para concentrarme. Abrí los ojos y lo vi a él frente a mí, sentía como el aire se me iba y los colores subían por mi cara. "omg Eriol frente a mi"  
-Dime preciosa que te trae a mi humilde morada?-Tomó mi corbata del uniforme y comenzó a jugar con ella. O por dios!! Me moría al sentir solo su cercanía cerca de mi.  
-Eh..yo..si…-Vamos Tomoyo, piensa, tu puedes. PIENSA.

-Yo solo quería ayudarte en matematicas, si eso, no en realidad no era eso, el director te llamaba, o era lo otro...bueno en realidad quería decirte que eres muy lindo...digo..em..sii..-Una sutil risa rodeó el lugar y abrí los ojos como platos al sentir que él se reía de mi. Me di media vuelta y salí corriendo. Ok esa no era la mejor manera de confesarse. Llegué rápidamente a la sala y me escondí bajó muchos libros y cuadernos esperando a que llegará el profesor junto con el fin del día junto con desaparecer de la faz de la tierra. Sakura se sentó a mi lado y comenzó a zarandearme.  
-Tommy, que paso? saliste corriendo  
-Nada…-En toda la clase no preste atención solo miraba por la ventana hacia el horizonte, divagando en mis sueños de adolescente enamorada, si todo fuera tan diferente.  
El timbre sonó las clases finalmente habían terminado y suerte que hoy no tenia coro. Me levanté para irme hasta que Sakura me detuvo.  
-Tommy a dónde vas? Hoy tenemos que limpiar la sala  
-Ah verdad…-Diablos! Tome una escoba y comencé a limpiar automáticamente.  
-Hoy has estado muy rara  
-Ah si…-La puerta se abrió y me gire sobre mis talones para ver quién era.  
-Así que acá esta Tomoyo-Abrí mis ojos como plato. Ahí frente a mí estaba Kaho con mi carta de amor en sus manos, atrás estaban su sequito de animadoras y a su lado Eriol junto a su grupo de amigos. Me quede pálida, el mundo se detenía a medida que Kaho iba sacando la carta y la comenzaba a leer frente a Eriol. Mi mundo estaba perdido y no sabía que más hacer solo llorar.  
-Flash back-  
Mientras corría rapidamente y sentia acelerar mi corazon a mil por hora tenía mi carta entre mis manos hasta que sin querer choque contra Shaoran  
-Eh disculpa lo siento mucho- Me empeze a disculpar como loca sin haberme dado cuenta de que mi carta la habia tirado al chocar con Shaoran  
-Tommy estas bien?- Aunque nadie supiera Shaoran por alguna extraña razón me tenía cariño y me trataba bien  
-Si claro disculpame  
Me apuré en llegar a mi sala antes de que llegara el profesor y sin darme cuenta ya no tenía la carta en mis manos.  
-Fin Flash Back-  
Sakura por primera vez en su vida dejo de ser tan distraída y al instante captó de quien era la carta.  
-"Querido Eriol, hace tiempo sentía cosas por ti y no sabía cómo escribírtelo"  
-Kaho detente-Sakura se abalanzó contra ella para quitarle la carta mientras yo solo veía a Eriol como me devolvía una gélida mirada.  
-Kaho basta-Abrí más los ojos al ver que Eriol agarraba mi carta y me miraba comenzándola a romperla.  
-Tomoyo eres tan tímida e inocente que esto es lo mejor que puedes hacer? solo escribirme una carta como una niña de 10 años?Me das pena Tomoyo, nunca cambiaras, seguiras siendo la niñita que todos quieren ver y que tu nunca queras ser. Mi respuesta es así. Nunca me enamore de ti si no cambias. Vámonos Kaho-Kaho me miró triunfamente mientras yo caía al suelo y veía como los pedazos de mi carta volaban por el lugar. Todo lo que había escrito, todo lo que me había esmerado había terminado en un terrible desastre y como si fuera poco había comenzando a llover. El destino sentía mi dolor como suyo propio.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno y que les parecio? el primer capi? sean buenos . sera mucho más entretenida lo prometo!! y Kaho sufrira!!! y Eriol tmb wuajuajuajua pero ya veran xD

Dejen Reviews y sean bueno asi me animo a hacer el otro capi x3 los kiere Mitsui-chan


	2. Chapter 2

Hola aquí va el segundo capitulo!!! Juajuajuajua perdonen por lo corto prometo que los próximos serán mas largo, pero asi voy subiendo mas rápido=D, aquí abran sorpresas…bueno no pasa mucho pero lean!  
Ya saben los personajes no me pertenecen sino a CLAMP  
Denle un saludo a la Eme es mi editora =B  
Eso lean y disfruten!!

-----------------------o----------------------------o-------------------------o-------------------------------o

Había pasado una semana. Una semana donde todo mi mundo se había derrumbado. Una semana simulando un resfriado donde un montón de doctores fueron enviados por la neurótica de madre para saber que "enfermedad" tenía. A cada rato entraba y al solo verlos con una cara de cachorro ya entendían de que "padecía". Sakura junto con Chiharu me venían a visitar todos los días diciéndome que fuera a clase y que nadie se había enterado, pero al tan solo recordar sus crudas palabras y fría mirada me entraban unas ganas insoportables de llorar.  
Vi mi reloj no podía quedarme dormida finalmente mañana iría a clases y no podía conciliar el sueño.  
Mi madre por suerte se había ido con mi abuelo a mitad de semana a uno de sus tantos viajes de negocio dejándome sola entre tantas sirvientas y guardaespaldas. Además de haberse asegurado que se encontraba en perfecto estado.  
Suspire derrotada y bajé a la cocina sigilosamente. Me fui directo al refrigerador para sacar un pote de helado de chocolate y subir sin hacer ruido a mi pieza. Me sente en mi cama y prendí la tele. Comencé a comer mi helado y a hacer zapping sin fijarme en lo que estaba viendo.  
-Tu corazón a sido roto últimamente?-Me detuve al oír eso y al ver a una joven de largo pelo negro y piel tan pálida como la nieve. Usaba un largo kimono rojo con flores blancas e irradiaba una belleza inigualable.  
-Lo que siempre quisiste ser no lo puedes hacer?-Tomé un cojín y me acerque más a la televisión para poner toda la atención posible a ese reclame.  
-Quieres cambiar? Quieres vengarte? Cualquier cosa que quieras lo puedes cumplir aquí solo debes traer algo a cambio, algo de valor- Como autómata comencé a anotar la dirección sin darme siquiera cuenta de lo que estaba anotando luego de terminar el comercial la televisión se apagó y entre en un extraño sueño profundo.  
Caminaba por un largo pasillo interminable al través del cual fui viendo distintos cuadros en el fondo vi un cuadro en particular donde me encontraba yo junto con mis papas cuando pequeña y mis abuelos, esa imagen fue el tesoro de mi vida.  
_"Algo a cambio de valor" _recordé en un segundo mientras me quedaba observando la fotografía de mis años felices, en eso me doy vuelta y veo unos enigmáticos ojos azules con una sonrisa que podría matar a cualquiera, era él, ahí estaba Eriol Hiraguizawa aquel hombre que me había destrozado el corazón, aquel hombre del cual me vengaría.

Me desperté sobresaltada al sentir el despertador, comencé a gruñir mientras lo tiraba lejos para que dejara de sonar. El día de hoy tenía que enfrentar mi calvario. Debía volver a clases mi asistencia perfecta de toda mi vida se había esfumado por un simple hombre y eso no volvería a pasar. Nunca más, además de que mi licencia duraba una semana y no quería disminuir al 98% de asistencia. Fui a la ducha y deje que el agua mojara todo mi cuerpo para tranquilizarme, el corazón me latía a mil por hora y no sabía qué hacer, luego me vestí mientras me observaba, de verdad parecía una alumna de un monasterio donde no podía mostrar casi nada de mi cuerpo y con un perfecto peinado sin dejar ni un solo mechón fuera de la cola. De verdad parecía de otro mundo. Suspire. "Así quiere que me vista mi madre". Me di media vuelta y baje a la cocina a tomar mi desayuno.  
-Señorita hoy día la llevaran sus guardaespaldas.  
-No gracias Señora Shizuko hoy me iré caminando con Sakura.  
-Esta bien no se lo diré a su madre- Me sonrió de una manera maternal, ella era como mi verdadera madre, no es que no quisiera a mi madre pero prácticamente estaba ausente. Tomé mis cosas y salí apurada de mi casa para buscar la dirección.  
-Ok…nunca he oído de esta calle, tampoco de esta tienda y no se donde se encuentra, definitivamente me perderé y llegare tarde a clases...-Comencé a caminar arrastrando mis pies y mirando hacia el suelo sin darme cuenta a donde iba. "Se supone que a esta hora debía encontrarme con Sakura" Levanté la vista y me encontré frente a un extraño lugar el cual nunca había visto. En él se encontraba un árbol de cerezo florecido y en la entrada había dos pilares de madera, una extraña fuerza me empujo a entrar, aunque yo creo que era mi curiosidad, toqué la puerta esperando a que alguien me abriera. Esperen; 1. Estoy en un lugar que no conozco. 2. No se en que parte de Tomoeda estoy. 3. Son las 7:30 y tengo media hora para llegar a clases. 4. Por qué diablos estoy tocando la puerta esperando a que alguien me abra. En eso veo como se abre la puerta y veo a dos pequeñas gemelas que me miraban con una cara de ilusión.  
-Bienvenida a "Hankosha"- Ambas dieron una pequeña reverencia y yo comencé a entrar a la tienda atónita. Me guiaron hasta una pequeña estancia y me senté esperando a que alguien llegara. Cerré los ojos esperando a que mi corazón se tranquilizara.  
-Buenos días-Abrí mis ojos al sentir que alguien me hablaba. Fije mis ojos en un chico un poco mayor que yo y que usaba un uniforme escolar negro. Fije mis ojos más en él y tenía un extrañado parecido con Eriol, usaba lentes y sus ojos eran azules. Tenía el pelo negro y ligeramente desordenado. Me sonrojé.  
-Bu…buenos días mi nombre es…-En eso una voz me interrumpió y vi a aparecer a la misma joven del comercial.  
-Ya lo sabemos. Tomoyo Daidouji-Abrí mis ojos atónitas y un extraño escalofrío recorrió mi espalda.  
-No te preocupes no pasara nada malo-El chico me sonrió y mi corazón comenzó a latir."Omg Tomoyo todavía no lo conoces ni sabes su nombre"  
-Bien has venido aquí para algo-La mire pensando la respuesta, por qué había venido a este lugar? A si porque quería vengarme de Eriol, Kaho y su grupo de sin neuronas y de paso cambiar.  
-Quiero vengarme y cambiar-Una ligera risa rodeó el lugar, últimamente todos se estaban riendo de mi.  
-Has venido al lugar indicado preciosa, solo debes dar algo a cambio.  
-Dinero?  
-No algo de valor-Me quedé observando, que poseía de valor? La foto de mi padre, baje la vista, pero si quería cambiar debía entregarla.  
-Esta bien le pagaré  
-Así me gusta- En eso abrieron la puerta fuertemente dos chicas. Una tenía el pelo largo negro amarrado en dos coletas, usaba el mismo uniforme de mi escuela pero de una manera muy distinta a la que usaba yo y poseía unos ojos rojizos. Al lado se observaba a una mujer mayor, como de la edad de Touya. Su pelo largo y café oscuro estaba suelto y usaba una boina roja con una falda y una camisa. Sus ojos eran entre grisáceos o café claro no lo lograba distinguir a esta distancia.  
-Bienvenida, nosotras seremos tus profesoras y acompañantes en tu larga travesía-Me quede atónita a qué lugar había llegado.  
-Mi nombre el Meiling  
-Mi nombre es Nakuru  
-Bienvenida a Hanshoka  
-Aquí serás una niña mal-Ambas chicas me tomaron las manos y me miraron con una de felicidad quedándome anonadada.

-------------o----------------------o--------------------------o---------------------------o--------------------  
Eriol POVS  
Había pasado una semana, una semana sin poderme quitar sus ojos amatistas mirándome de mi cabeza. Una semana en que la había buscado y ella no estaba. Ella nunca faltaba y esa semana fue la única que la he visto faltar, habré sido yo? Pero era la verdad, además es una más de las tantas que están detrás mío…pero ella es Tommy, perdóname.  
----------------------o----------------------o--------------------------o--------------------o------------------  
Miré la hora y me quedé en blanco.  
-Tommy, que pasa?-Meiling me zarandeaba sin que yo volviera en si.  
-Son…son…las 7:50 no alcanzaré llegar a clases!!!!-Me pare y tome todas mis cosas preparándome para salir.  
-Watanuki  
-Ya sé- El chico que ahora sabía que su nombre era Watanuki me tomó del brazo y me llevó hacia fuera.  
-Toma-Me pasó un casco y lo mire tímidamente.  
-Y esto para qué es?  
-Póntelo-Me lo puse mientras el sacaba una motocicleta…esperen el espera a que me suba a eso?!!! Nunca me he subido a una y ahora...más con un chico tan apuesto. _"Pero Tomoyo que estas pensando!!!"_Me quedé mirando la motocicleta de un color negro (N.A.: Imagínensela ustedes xD). Me tendió su mano y la tomé, me subí junto con él a la motocicleta y partimos, eran las 7:53, 7 minutos para llegar.  
Partimos a toda velocidad, solo sentía el aire pasar por mi cara e instintivamente lo abrace por la cintura apegándome a su cuerpo.  
-Afírmate más fuerte Tomoyo-San  
-Hai-Me apegué más a su cuerpo sintiendo su calor, mis mejillas se tiñeron de un suave rojizo y cerré los ojos sintiendo las emociones del momento.  
Sentía una libertad absoluta y sensaciones que nunca antes había percibido. De repente se detuvo y caí en la realidad absoluta; habíamos llegado al colegio.  
-Tomoyo-sama llegamos-Lo vi y le dediqué una de mis mejores sonrisas comenzando a bajarme de la motocicleta, me saqué el casco y se lo pasé.  
-Muchas gracias Watanuki-san- Di una pequeña reverencia y me di media vuelta. Un sonrojo súbito cubrió toda mi cara. Todas las mujeres y algunos hombres me estaban mirando sorprendidos. Kaho, su grupo de sin-neuronas, Sakura, Chiharu y mis amigas me miraban más atónitas que nunca. Y en aquel lugar entre la multitud estaba Eriol mirándome con una cara de superioridad y una sonrisa tan enigmática. Me enfurecí, se estaba burlando de mi y ante la mirada de todos y yo todavía no lo puedo creer me puse de puntillas y le di un beso en la mejilla muy cercana a la comisura de sus labios. El solo sonrió.  
-Te vengo a buscar en la tarde, adiós Tomoyo-san-Se puso el casco para partir.  
-Dime Tommy-Me entrego mi bolso y partió dedicándome una paternal sonrisa.  
Sonreí satisfecha al mirar sobre todo la cara de Kaho y de Eriol que estaba totalmente pálido, me fui caminando hasta donde mis amigas.  
-Vamos chicas?- Eran las 7:59 y era un día perfecto.

------------------------o-------------------------o-----------------------------o------------------------------o  
Bueno y que les pareció =B, espero que les haya gustado, nos vemos pronto…eso espero. Dejen Reviews me hacen demasiado feliz T___T en verdad salte de felicidad x3  
**Gracias a: Angelvioleta,**

**Sakura Li Cullen Hale,**

**Somachimi,**

**la criticona,**

**Cherry girl,**

**Mines**

**Emily.**

De verdad muchas gracias y a todos ellos que se detienen a leer mi historia y reírse un poco eso, nos veremos!


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno aquí va el tercer capítulo!!! Si…intentare actualizar cada una semana si es posible. Comenzaran a ser mas largos y más cosas iran pasando, perdonen si el fic va tomando un curso muy lento, pero espero hacerlo con detalles e ideas entretenidas x.x y mi cabeza es un tumulto de cosas, poco a poco se iran sabiendo nuevas cosas=O!! y en el próximo capitulo si o si Tomoyo comenzara con su fase de transformación a chica mala =D!!! Muchas gracias a todos los que han dejado Reviews, de verdad me animan a continuar, y los que han puesto esta historia en sus favoritos=D!

Bueno como ya lo saben, los personajes de Sakura Card Captors no me pertenecen sino que a Clamp

Disfruten

Y Lean!!

------------o----------------------------o----------------------------------o--------------------------o--------

El recreo finalmente había llegado, la siguiente clase sería educación física y realmente no era muy buena en eso. No como Sakura, siempre se le ha dado muy bien lo de los deportes; pero ahora, ahora vendría el interrogatorio de parte de mis amigas.

-Tommy!!!¿Quién es él??

-¿Cómo se llama?

-¿Dónde lo conociste?

-¿Es algún familiar tuyo?-Las preguntas iban una tras otra sin darme oportunidad de contestar.

-¡¡¡Dinos!!!-Todas me acorralaron contra la pared esperando las respuestas.

-Em…bueno…no es algo muy coherente lo que les diré…ayer estaba viendo televisión y apareció un comercial de una mujer bastante guapa que usaba un kimono, hablaba de un lugar donde los deseos se convertían en realidad…luego me levante y fui a buscar el lugar del cual nunca había escuchado. Me puse a caminar y divagar cuando llego a una gran casa que tiene un enorme árbol de cerezo, entré y me recibieron dos gemelas y la misma mujer del comercial. Ahí apareció el chico, su nombre es Watanuki-sama y creo que es el subordinado de Yuuko-sama-Hablaba tan rápido como me permitía el poco aire que iba inspirando, todas me miraban con una cara de incredulidad, aunque eso ya era algo que me esperaba además de las risas que estaban por venir, pero no vinieron. Las miré algo perplejas no era la respuesta que esperaba ni tampoco estaba preparada para sus miradas juguetonas y de ilusión que despedían sobre todo los ojos de Sakura.

-Entonces…es un chico que acabas de conocer y ya le diste un beso en la mejilla, ay Tommy como estas creciendo- Sakura me abrazaba como si fuera una niña pequeña; no es que nunca haya besado a algún hombre en la mejilla, estaba el caso de mi padre, de mi abuelo, de Touya y el papá de Sakura…bueno los podía contar con los dedos de una mano; pero eso no significaba que fuera una santurrona ni que no tuviera vida social con hombres. En realidad tengo muchos amigos hombres, lidero el club de ajedrez, el de ciencias, el de matemáticas y ahí van muchos chicos, que no son muy guapos pero ese no es el punto, ellos son mis…"amigos", nunca hablamos fuera del club y cuando lo hacemos es porque me siguen para preguntarme cosas de materia o actividades del club. Mucha gente me dice la "Reina de los ñoños" pero en realidad no soy una ñoña, bueno si lo soy. Pero ese no es el punto.

-Em…Sakura…¿puedes soltarme?

-Claro-Sakura me soltó al instante mirándome algo avergonzada, mire mi reloj, pronto tocaría el timbre y tendríamos clases de educación física de la cual, lamentablemente, no podría escapar.  
Comenzamos a caminar, Sakura y yo nos quedamos más atrás conversando de cosas sin sentido, como había estado su fin de semana, las peleas con Touya, etc. En eso siento que alguien me tomaba por la cintura acercándome a él. Me sonrojé instintivamente, el muy cretino que se creía para hacer eso, al darme vuelta para ver quién era, solo me digne a sonreír, mientras sentía una aura asesina rodear todo el lugar.

-¡¡¡¡TÚ LI QUE TE CREES QUE LE ESTAS HACIENDO A MI AMIGA!!!!-Sakura avanzó acortando toda la distancia ya inexistente que nos separaba de ella.

-Ella también es MI amiga-Shaoran se apego más hacia mí mientras Sakura dilataba los ojos mostrando algo de ¿celos?

-¿Celosa mi esmeralda?-Li sonrió con una sonrisa juguetona y de superioridad, por dios, ese hombre sí que tenía el ego alto. Me soltó rápidamente para atrapar ahora a una furiosa Sakura entre sus brazos.

-Sabes que tú eres la única en mi corazón- Se lo dijo en la forma melosa y más sensual que alguna vez habré escuchado de un hombre; suspiré derrotada esos dos nunca se cansarían de pelear hasta aceptar que se querían. Porque sí se querían pero ninguno de los dos se daba cuenta o simplemente no lo querían aceptar. Ante todo esto se me ocurrió una fantástica idea. Saqué mi cámara de video y los comencé a grabar mientras peleaban. Hace tiempo que no lo hacía, antiguamente esta era mi pasión, grabar a mis amigas y sobre todo a Sakura en nuestras distintas aventuras del día a día. Sonreí de verdad esos dos parecían una pareja de enamorados, mejor dicho lo eran.

-¡¡Aléjate!! ¡¡¡Pervertido!!! ¡¡¡Idiota!!!-Lo seguía insultando y golpeándolo pero sin que ninguno de los dos se lo propusiera sus caras estaban teñidas de un leve color carmesí.

-¿Y tú? enana plana ¿Qué hombre se podría fijar en ti??!-Uh, uh a Sakura nunca le digas plana.

-Me dijiste…¡¡¡PLANA!!!-Ahora sí que si, la furia Kinomoto se había desatado comenzando a golpear a un Shaoran que estaba intentando escapar sin lograr ningún resultado positivo. El tumulto de gente se comenzó a acumular mientras veían literalmente como Sakura demacraba un Shaoran que intentaba escapar pese a sus inútiles esfuerzos.

-¿No es una pareja conmovedora?-Sentí una fría voz recorrer mi oído y mi corazón comenzó a latir a mil por hora. Él estaba ahí. Detrás de mí, a unos escasos centímetro de mi cuerpo. Podía sentir prácticamente su calor rodearme ni que decir de su aliento tan masculino, era una mezcla entre menta y chocolate tan particular en él. Suspiré derrotada ese hombre me volvía loca y sacaba sentimientos en mí que nunca antes había sentido y que salían de toda experiencia y razón conocida por mí. Antes que me diera vuelta a encararlo el timbre ya había sonado dando el inicio de las no tan esperadas clases de educación física.

Estábamos en el vestidor hablando con Chiharu sobre las últimas mentiras que decía Yamazaki. La de ahora es que la gente que intentaba suicidarse lo hacía conteniendo la respiración por más de 10 minutos. Cosa que era ilógica pero que Sakura había creído prometiéndose a sí misma nunca más contener la respiración.

-Puedes creerlo Chiharu-Nuestra conversación con las chicas era tan amena que no me di cuenta que una serpiente estaba rondando por el lugar.

-Miren chicas acá esta la reina de los nerds, "Tomoyo Daidouji"- Me di vuelta al oír mi nombre me di vuelta para encararla. Esa niña me sacaba de quicios, se creía tanto, solo porque tenía a medio instituto babeando por ella, incluso hasta profesores. Ni que fuera la gran cosa. Era la arpía más grande del colegio y ahí estaba mirándome con una cara de superioridad. Su actitud altanera me desesperaba, si tan solo pudiera contestarle o pegarle (en el mejor de los casos) sería en parte una solución a mis problemas. _"¿Por qué no te defiendes?"_ Esa molesta vocecita llamada conciencia siempre me ponía en los mejores aprietos sobre todo en mis luchas internas. Definitivamente era molestosa pero en el fondo muy sabía. Nunca le hacía caso, siempre seguía los consejos de mi madre y de mi abuelo. Ellos me habían criado según su extraño parecer a ser una niña perfecta. Era mi familia y les debía todo. Una molesta voz detuvo mis cavilaciones y levanté la vista.

-Y dime nerd,¿quién era ese chico tan guapo? Acaso tu madre le pago para que saliera contigo. Pobrecita. No puede tener ningún hombre a su lado a no ser que le paguen-Se colocó frente a mí mirándome de una forma desafiante y con una sonrisa de "yo gane". Me daba tanto coraje debía responderle de alguna manera.

-Pues…el…es...-Vamos Tomoyo piensa. Tú puedes. Piensa mujer alguna vez algo coherente e inteligente. Entonces recordé una frase que me había dicho un niño cuando yo era muy pequeña. "_Si tú quieres puedes cambiar, yo creo en ti Tommy"_ Sonreí. Ella no me ganaría.

-Es mi novio-La mire desafiante y me crucé de brazos. Se produjo un tenso silencio y todas las chicas que se encontraban en el vestidor me miraban sorprendida. Kaho estaba pálida y según mi parecer creo que sus neuronas intentaban hacer sinapsis. Tal vez, solo por esta vez le había ganado. Esperen, comencé yo misma a procesar lo que había dicho.¡¡Oh por dios!! Que había dicho, que le diría a Watanuki, que le diría a todas. Me mordí el labio inferior algo nerviosa. Al fin me había dado cuenta de lo que había dicho. _"Bravo Tomoyo eso es lo más inteligente que se te ocurre decir"_

Una risa fingida me sorprendió, ahí estaba Kaho, riéndose de mí junto con su grupo de porristas. Me sonrojé de furia.

-Oh vamos Tommy, todas las que estamos acá e incluso tú sabemos que no podrías salir con alguien como él. ¿Por qué no te conformas con tus súbditos ñoños? Son bastante…em…"guapos"- Se dio media vuelta para irse. Esto no se quedaría así Kaho Mizuki. Ya verás que puedo tener novio. Solo espérate y veras.

------------o----------------------------o----------------------------------o--------------------------o--------

-Vamos Shaoran más arriba- Yamazaki y yo intentábamos espiar a las chicas en los vestidores. Siempre pasaban cosas interesantes y sobre todo porque podíamos ver y analizar a nuestras futuras presas. Me acerqué un poco más para escuchar lo que pasaba adentro y sobre todo ver de un mejor ángulo. En eso comencé a oír las voces de Tommy junto a Chiharu donde ambas se reían de la última historia de Yamazaki.

-Es totalmente ridículo

-Realmente ¿quién se lo creería?- Naoko se unió a la conversación. Estrangularía a Yamazaki. Mientras planificaba mi plan para vengarme de él mi vista se posó en una diosa. Su pelo castaño suelto juguetonamente, junto con el corto uniforme de educación física, y de espalda a mí. Le proporcionaba un aire misterioso. Definitivamente era mi siguiente presa. Al darse vuelta me quedé estático. Era Sakura. Sin razón aparente mi corazón comenzó a latir. Intente sacarla de mis pensamientos y me fijé nuevamente en la conversación de las chicas.

-Por supuesto porque el cerebro a falta de oxigeno y gran cantidad de dióxido de carbono en la sangre, comienza a actuar de manera inconsciente mandando señales al sistema nervioso para que el diafragma se contraiga y los músculos eleven las costillas-Todas las chicas las escuchaban atentas. Definitivamente Tommy era un cerebrito. Debería pedirle ayuda para biología. Me anoté mentalmente que debía recordar matar a Yamazaki por sus mentiras, además de preguntarle antes a Tommy, si eran ciertas o falsas. Suspiré y lo vi. Ahí estaba él tan colorado como nunca lo había visto en mi vida. Esto colmó el vaso y empecé a reírme de una manera descomunal, intentando que las chicas no me oyeran, hasta que el me callo. Fije nuevamente mi vista al vestidor, ahí estaba Kaho molestando nuevamente a Tomoyo. ¿Es qué acaso nunca se cansaba de dejar de molestarla? Era una persona odiosa y malcriada, nunca lograré entender porque a Eriol le gusta o gustaba Kaho. Eso es uno de los tantos misterios que lo rodean. Pero a pesar de su aura oscura cabe decir que tiene un espectacular cuerpo y según los rumores que he escuchado también es buena en otras cosas. Pero tiene una maldad que a veces da miedo. Me concentré más para escuchar la conversación. En un momento el tiempo se detuvo, abrí los ojos de una manera descomunal al igual que Yamazaki. No podía creer lo que mis oídos y cerebro estaban procesando. Tomoyo, la dulce Tomoyo tenía novio. Definitivamente Eriol no podía saber esto.

-¿Qué hacen chicos? De nuevo espiando, y ¿quién es la nueva presa?- Miré a Satoshi que había llegado junto a Eriol.

-¿Qué estuvieron haciendo? ¿Se fueron de nuevo a un bar?-Yamazaki los miro con una cara de desaprobación y se bajó del lugar al igual que yo.

-Ese no es un problema. Y díganme, ¿qué averiguaron?- Eriol se cruzó de brazos mientras no observaba fría y calculadoramente. ¿Por qué se había vuelto así? Lo mire desafiante.

-A mí no me convences con esa mirada

-Lo sé por eso eres mi amigo- Sonreí al igual que él, de repente escuchamos un grito salir del vestidor de las niñas.

-¡¡¡Tomoyo!!! ¡¡¿Cómo es eso que Watanuki es tu novio?!! ¿Por qué no nos contaste?- Un silencio rotundo se armo en el lugar. La tensión iba creciendo sobre todo de parte de Eriol. ¿Celos? Pero si él la había rechazado. Hizo una mueca que intentaba ser una sonrisa y sus ojos se escurecieron.

-¿Tenemos algún nuevo plan para entretenernos?

-Por supuesto Satoshi. Por supuesto- Comenzamos a caminar, ya deberíamos estar en el gimnasio. Alguien saldría herido y esperaba sinceramente que no fuera Tomoyo.

-Y hoy Eriol ¿qué jugaremos?

-Basquetbol- En sonrió sin trampas, sin sonrisas enigmáticas, sino que sinceramente. Le encantaba el basquetbol y era en el único lugar donde él era realmente libre. Además de que jugaba muy bien (por algo era el capitán del equipo de basquetbol). Me puse al lado de él y le golpee en la espalda. Él me miró como muy pocas veces me había mirado con una sonrisa de gratitud y de sinceridad inmensa. A cada uno nos quería y nosotros lo queríamos a él. _"Eriol estamos contigo"_

------------o----------------------------o----------------------------------o--------------------------o--------

Estábamos en educación física, la clase de hoy: Basquetbol, no es que no me gustara el deporte, es más me encantaba pero definitivamente era muy mala en él. Además de que mi madre si alguna vez me viera jugando eso me castigaría por un mes. Me diría "Ese no es un juego para señoritas y gente de su estirpe". Oí que las chicas comenzaron a gritar, ahí estaba Eriol jugando basquetbol contra Shaoran, eran las estrellas aunque Shaoran era el capitán de futbol no se quedaba nada atrás en basquetbol. Sakura estaba a mi lado mirando detenidamente a Shaoran. Yo sabía que le gustaba pero ella seguía enfrascada en su primer amor: Yukito. De repente escuche un aplauso y gire mi vista, ahí estaba Eriol metiendo una canasta, se veía como un Dios, un ángel, tan bello y su sonrisa le llegaba hasta sus ojos, no como siempre que cuando le sonreía a las chicas sus ojos no tenían sentimiento. Recuerdo la primera vez que empecé a sentir cosas por Eriol.

----------------------------------------Flash Back------------------------------------------------------------

Estaba caminando hacia el parque pingüino, se suponía que ahí nos íbamos a encontrar con Sakura y Chiharu para ir a ver una película al cine. Vi la hora, todavía era muy temprano para juntarme con las chicas. Comencé a deambular por ahí hasta que escuché a alguien gritar de júbilo y correr. Ahí estaba Eriol, hace tiempo que no hablábamos. Un día se separó de mí sin razón alguna y desde ese día no habíamos cruzado mirada ni palabra alguna. Lo extrañaba, era mi mejor amigo, siempre estábamos juntos, desde pequeños, pero el paso de primaria-secundaria nos había separado por alguna extraña razón.

Ahí estaba él, lanzando triples y cada vez que encestaba sonreía y gritaba de júbilo. Estaba entrenando demasiado, pronto serían las elecciones para el equipo titular, sonreí y me senté cerca de ahí para verlo, todos los que me conocieran dirían que lo estaba espiando, pero lo extrañaba tanto que no podía evitarlo.

Al seguir observándolo mi corazón comenzó a latir, me sonrojé al ver su camisa polera transpirada, que dejaba ver algunos musculos que recién se estaban formando y el cuerpo del hombre en que se convertiría. Era tan guapo, ahora entendía porque todas las chicas estaban detrás de él, pero no solo era eso lo que me cautivaba, al verlo tan libre, tan él, sin emociones falsas ni estereotipos si no verlo como el Eriol que yo conocía. Sentí la imperiosa necesidad de hacer que volviera a ser la misma persona que yo conocí, la misma persona de la cual me enamore. Además de que debía aceptar que me gustaba, porque si me gustaba y estaba enamorada de él. Me sonrojé ante la evidente idea de mis pensamientos y suspire. La separación a pesar de todo me había servido para darme cuenta de mis sentimientos hacia él. Y estaba realmente feliz porque lucharía por estar a su lado. Me levanté ya era hora de que nos juntáramos, me despedí de Eriol sin que se diera cuenta y al viento le dije _"Me gustas"_

---------------------------------------- Fin Flash Back-----------------------------------------------------

Y ahí estaba él encestando nuevamente y sonriendo con cara de superioridad hacia Shaoran que lo miraba furioso. La profesora intentó llamar nuestra atención sin que tuviera resultado alguna aunque yo a regañadientes me volví a verla.

-Bien niñas el día de hoy, ya que están tan interesadas en el basquetbol, comenzaremos a jugar- Palidecí, teníamos que jugar basquetbol. Si era bastante mala en deportes, lo sería aún más en él. Sakura, Chiharu y Rika sonrieron de alegría, las tres eran muy buenas en deporte, sobre todo Sakura, era buena en todo tipo de deporte y su sueño frustrado era ser la líder de las porristas, pero Kaho nunca le permitía participar.

-Cada clase llevara nota, según sus avances y logros, así que esfuércesen al máximo. Ah y una última cosa, esta clase llevara el 90% de su calificación total- Transpire en frío. Esto no me podía estar pasando. El 90% total de las calificaciones. No podía ser una noticia peor, desde que mi madre me dio el ultimátum para que subiera mis notas en educación física. Tenía que comenzar a practicar, eso haría que tuviera menos tiempo para diseñar mis trajes y para ir donde Yuuko-sama, a no ser que dejara el club de ajedrez, pero mi abuelo me mataría. Realmente debía hacer un nuevo horario, no sé cómo no terminaba colapsada. Comenzamos a jugar, en mi equipo estábamos Sakura, Chiharu, Rika, Naoko y yo. Naoko y yo nos dábamos miradas de soslayo mientras nos quedábamos a "proteger" las zonas, las otras iban a atacar para encestar puntos.

-Realmente moriremos aquí Naoko

-Creo que tienes razón Tommy- En eso venía Kaho a toda velocidad, demostrando su despampanante habilidad y velocidad, empujándome y encestando. La miré con odio desde el suelo. Naoko me ayudó a levantarme.

-Ten más cuidado Kaho, esto no es futbol americano-Ella solo sonrió y volvió a su lugar mirándome con una cara de triunfo. Los chicos se habían detenido para vernos jugar, éramos el último partido y gracias a las otras habíamos logrado llegar a la final. Debía vengarme. Kaho pasó nuevamente a mi lado botándome al suelo mientras todos se reían de mí. Esto sería lo último. Kaho iba directamente hacia mí, la mire fijamente, esta vez sería yo la que la botaría. Fui a quitarle el balón a toda velocidad y pase a su lado empujándola tan fuerte que le logré quitarle el balón además de enviarla varios metros más allá. Sonreí. Le lance el balón a Sakura. Habíamos ganado.

-Señorita Mizuki ¿Está bien?-Ahí estaba Kaho, haciéndose la víctima. Todos habían ido a verla mientras estaba tirada en el suelo. Ugh, como la odiaba, mírenla ahí haciéndose la víctima. Siempre con esa necesidad imperante de llamar la atención. Pero ya no más, ya no me vas a ganar nuevamente Kaho Mizuki. Ahora seré yo. La que te gane.

El día había terminado. Por primera vez me lleve un reto de parte de un profesor, mientras mi némesis me miraba con cara de burla. Pero a pesar de todo estaba feliz, no había olvidado lo que me había dicho Eriol: _"Tienes un buen ataque"_, luego me acarició la cabeza y se fue dejándome totalmente sonrojada y con el corazón latiendo rápidamente.

Me fui a mis clases de coro, teníamos que prepararnos para el concierto de primavera. Sentí una melodía salir desde la sala de los instrumentos, abrí la puerta despacio para encontrarme a Eriol tocando en el piano. Me quede embobada mirándolo, nunca entendería porque tenía esa fuerza magnética sobre mí. Sin que me propusiera comencé a cantar la melodía que tan bien me sabía.

"_**In such times, I see you laughing whenever I close my eyes.  
Until the day I reach eternal sleep, that smiling face will have to stay with me without fail.  
People are all sad, so they go and forget, but  
For that which I should love, for that which gives me love, I will do what I can.  
Back then, when we met, it was all awkward.  
We went the long way, didn't we?  
**__**We got hurt, didn't we?"**_

Al terminar la frase, Eriol repentinamente dejo de tocar y cerro el piano fuertemente, di un paso atrás sorprendida por su reacción.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Se levantó y se coloco frente a mí mirándome a los ojos

-Yo…-Tomo mi mentón y lo acercó peligrosamente a su cara, su aliento rozaba mis labios. Seguían oliendo a menta y chocolate, y usaba aquella exquisita fragancia tan masculina y característica de él. Los aromas comenzaron a adormecer mis sentidos, todo parecía un sueño. Pero tenía que concentrarme no podía perder ante él. No podía ser tan débil.

-Pues…te escuche tocar…y…me puse a cantar…-Se acercó aún más a mi cara y mire sus ojos, aquellos que me observaban con un sentimiento que no lograba descifrar, entre rabia, tristeza e ¿ilusión?. Acaricio mis mejillas con los pulgares de sus manos y un leve suspiro se escapo entre mis labios. El solo sonrió y cerré los ojos esperando que algo pasara. Pero no paso nada, el tiempo seguía avanzando y poco a poco me fui dando cuenta de la situación. El ya no estaba ahí, se había ido, y yo tan concentrada en mis pensamientos y sus caricias que no me di cuenta cuando se fue.

-Eres un Idiota Eriol Hiraguizawa-Vi en el suelo un papel, lo tomé cuidadosamente y lo abrí. En él había una fina caligrafía que decía: _"Me encanta escucharte cantar, hoy te tengo una sorpresa" _Hice un pequeño mohín mientras me mordía el labio inferior. Pensando en cuál sería la sorpresa que me tendría, pero esperándola de él sabía que nada bueno saldría de ella. En eso escuché la voz de mi profesor llamarme y caí en la realidad, debería haber llegado hace 10 minutos a clases, tomé mis cosas y me fui a la sala de al lado a practicar.

Estaba saliendo cuando sentí los gritos de Sakura que llegaba totalmente agitada hacia mí. Le puse una mano para tranquilizarla.

-Sakura, ¿qué pasa?

-No lo vas a creer, Eriol, Eriol está peleando contra Watanuki-sama-Abrí los ojos, un sentimiento entre furia y temor se comenzó a desarrollar en mi interior. Así que esa era su sorpresa. Pues ya no más, el ya no jugaría con lo que a mí me gusta. Y no se divertiría en base a mi sufrimiento. Comencé a correr lo más rápido que pude para bajar hasta la cancha, ahí estaban Eriol y Watanuki peleando.

-¡¡¡Basta!!!-Grité lo más fuerte que pude, en eso Watanuki y Eriol se detienen para verme. Voy corriendo hacia donde esta Watanuki sin ver siquiera a los ojos a Eriol.

-¿Estás bien Watanuki-sama?-El solo me sonrió y me acarició la cabeza

-Vamos Tommy-chan tenemos trabajo que hacer-Me fui con él ayudándolo, en todo el trayecto no miré a nadie, Watanuki me ayudo a subirme y cuando me ponía el casco miré por una fracción de segundo a los ojos de Eriol.

-Esto no se quedará así. Eriol Hiraguizawa.- La motocicleta partió a toda velocidad mientras pequeñas lágrimas resbalaban por mis mejillas y abrazaba fuertemente a Watanuki, me había dado medio, Eriol me había asustado.

------------o----------------------------o----------------------------------o--------------------------o--------

Bueno y que les pareció=O!

Eriol peleando contra Watanuki o.0! que hará Tomoyo? Quién ganará? Bueno antes de todo quiero saber, encuesta general si quieren que en este fic haya lemon =D! yo no tengo problema en escribir, pero tal vez si la historia se vuelve más melosa podría aparecer en algún momento, asi que díganme ustedes que opinan! Bueno…de verdad MUCHAS GRACIAS por los reviews y los favoritos. I am happy =D! espero que de verdad les guste la historia u.u y gracias por leerla.

Dejen Reviews no cuesta nada=D

La canción xD es Dearest de Ayumi Hamasaki, es muy linda=D

Siempre se me olvidan las aclaraciones! xD....

1. Perodnen por algunos desordenes en la redaccion, esque normalmente escribo en 3 persona y narrador omnisciente, pero esta vez me propuso en primera y narrador protagonista

2. Cuando aparezcan ----o---o---o-- esto es porque es cambio de narrador =D!, y no quiero poner eriol pov, tomoyo, pov, etc, ya sabran quien esta pensando

3. El flash back del primer capitulo, era para mostrar el momento en que se le caía la carta a Tomoyo

4. Gracias por la reconmedacion Zitaah-TxE...pero no lo hago porque me da lata ponerlos, xD pero los puse =D!

5. Los quiero y gracias por leer esta historia=D


	4. AVISO

**Aviso importante**

Hola a todos, debo pedirles perdón porque no he podido avanzar en la historia y no he entregado los capítulos como lo había dicho. Tengo algunos problemas llamado "PSU" para los que no son de chile es una prueba para entrar a la universidad y según el puntaje entras a la carrera y pues como estoy loca daré las 4 pruebas (historia, lenguaje, matemáticas y ciencias) así que me tengo que preparar mucho este tiempo, todo octubre y noviembre, además empezaré a ir al gimnasio (debo estar linda para la fiesta de graduación xD). Así que lamentablemente no podré entregar un nuevo capitulo hasta diciembre, espero que me comprendan y les pido disculpas.

Atte. Mitsui-chan

Muchas gracias por los reviews!!! Los quiero =D!


	5. Chapter 4

Hola a todos! Al fin he vuelto x333 wiiii Aki les dejo el nuevo capitulo. En este veremos partes del pasado de Tommy junto a Eriol y como empieza su entrenamiento especial x3.

Me había quedado en una pequeña salita del lugar, frente a mi había una mesa con un vaso de leche y algunas galletitas, se veían exquisitas pero estaba incapacitada de probar algo. La cabeza me dolía de una manera sobrenatural. No lograba entender la reacción de Eriol, no tenía lógica alguna. Me levanté. No seguiría ahí esperando que me avisaran que todo estaba listo o que Watanuki estaba bien. Me sentía tan culpable, y todo giraba de una manera irreal. Mis pensamientos iban y venían, por qué diablos Eriol actuó así, mi cabeza definitivamente no encontraba razón lógica alguna pero mi corazón albergaba la leve esperanza de que fueran celos, "Oh vamos Tomoyo, a Eriol no le gustas, el mismo te rechazo, por qué estaría celoso" Suspire de verdad estos días era un ir venir de tantas cosas y recién era el comienzo. Deslice la puerta y ahí estaba Watanuki junto con Yuuko que le estaba curando los pequeños moretones. Realmente me sentía la causante de todo este embrollo, había metido en un gran lio a Watanuki sin que el supiera. Cuando me vieron llegar Yuuko se levantó y se fue por otra puerta dejándonos solos.

-Watanuki-sama de verdad lo siento mucho-Me senté al lado de el tomándole ambas manos, el solo se rió de una forma paternal y me acarició la cabeza despeinándome un poco.

-No te preocupes Tommy, no fue tu culpa- Me sonrió de una manera melancólica. Lo miré intensamente perdiéndome en sus ojos. En esos momentos me di cuenta de que nunca veía a Watanuki como tal si no que veía a Eriol. Suspiré y bajé la vista. ¿Por qué Eriol le había hecho esto a Watanuki? Simplemente no entendía la razón ni la explicación. De un momento a otro sentí que unos brazos me rodeaban abrazándome fuertemente, me sonrojé levemente. ¿Por qué Watanuki me confundía tanto? Solo porque tenía ese extraño parecido con Eriol. Pero él era tan bueno. Poco a poco fue correspondiéndole el abrazo.

-No dejaré que nadie te haga daño, nunca Tommy- Abrí los ojos sorprendida, en que lugar había escuchado aquellas palabras…ya recuerdo, fue en ese festival de primavera.

Flash Back-

Estaba realmente perdida entre tanta gente, Sakura había desaparecido con las demás chicas y nunca me di cuenta. Suspiré, tampoco encontraba a Eriol por ningún lugar. Se suponía que esta noche sería especial. Juntos viendo los fuegos artificiales, tomados de la mano. Sonreí debía encontrarlo. Comencé a caminar sin rumbo fijo, cantando una canción que había escuchado la otra vez por la radio. Estaba realmente feliz. Ya era nuestro primer año de secundaria y nos había tocado en el mismo curso. Y finalmente había aceptado mis sentimientos hacia él. Suspiré, realmente todos los días rogaba para que el me correspondiera y en el fondo algo o alguien me decía que así sería. Vi la hora y me di cuenta que pronto empezarían los fuegos artificiales, se suponía que si me perdía debía encontrarme frente a la fogata con Eriol, miré para ambos lados. Estaba prácticamente al otro lado de la fogata, la única manera de llegar rápido era a través del bosque al que tanto temía Sakura. Sonreía por suerte no era miedosa y no creía en fantasmas ni nada de esas cosas. Comencé a correr, me quedaba poco tiempo, mi kimono se enredaba un poco pero debía seguir adelante, de repente tropecé y caí al suelo. Realmente en ese momento lamenté el hecho de que no era deportista como Sakura. Me intenté levantar pero volví a caer. Me saqué la sandalia junto con la calceta. Me miré el pie, estaba rojo y algo hinchado.

-¿Por qué me pasan estas cosas a mi?-Grité mirando el cielo mientras golpeaba el suelo con ambas manos, mi noche perfecta se había hecho trizas solo por el hecho de haberme caído. Me corrí un mechón de cabello y me intenté parar nuevamente. Lentamente lo fui logrando hasta que pude pararme. Empecé a caminar agarrándome de algunas ramas o árboles que habían en el camino. Un fuerte ruido inundó el lugar junto con una gran luz que iluminó todo el cielo. Los fuegos artificiales ya había comenzado, intente apurar el paso y a moverme lo más rápido que podía. Uno tras otro iban apareciendo mientras mi frustración se hacía más grande. Caí nuevamente mientras mis lagrimas comenzaban a salir, no podía haber defraudado a Eriol tenía que llegar de alguna manera u otra. Sentí como las ramas se movían y levanté la vista deseando en lo más profundo de mi corazón de que fuera Eriol. En eso aparecieron 5 hombres como de 20 años que estaban algo borrachos, un leve escalofrió recorrió mi espalda. Rece de que no se hubieran dado cuenta de mi presencia. Me escondí un poco más entre los arbustos para pasar desapercibida. En eso vi que en mi brazó había una araña. Grité fuertemente intentando espantarla para luego maldecir hacia mis adentros. Cinco pares de ojos me miraban hipnotizados . Temble, su cara de libidinosos me asustaba y bastante, intenté protegerme con lo que tenía y realmente no tenía nada, solo un abanico. Vi como se acercaban de a poco y me escondí más de alguna manera entre los arbustos. Estaba perdida.

-Mira lo que encontramos por aquí

-Si una linda mujercita en plena juventud

-Jajajajajajaja…sí, se ve bastante guapa en verdad- En eso sentí como uno me tomaba de la mano y otro estaba frente a mi cara acariciándome el pelo. Cerré los ojos con fuerza, rogando que alguien apareciera. Que Eriol apareciera y me salvara. Sentía su aliento a Alcohol, como se apegaba más a mi cuerpo y como comenzaban a sacar el obi. Pequeñas lagrimas comenzaban a salir de mis ojos, estaba indefensa, no podía hacer nada. Estaba atrapada entre un grupo de hombres que tenían pensado hacerme las peores cosas.

-Aléjate- Lo intenté empujar con todas mis fuerzas, pero fue lo peor que hice, aquel hombre se levantó y se acercó. Estaba a punto de golpearme y yo paralizada. Cerre mis ojos y espere a que el golpe llegará. Pero nunca llegó. Abrí los ojos de a poco y lo vi a él. Agarrando el brazo del tipo fuertemente. Sonreí agradecida. Ahí estaba mi príncipe azul que me había salvado un millón de veces y lo seguía haciendo. En unos pocos movimientos logro que los hombres salieran corriendo pero con varios golpes. ¿Desde cuándo Eriol se había vuelto tan bueno peleando? En realidad eso no importaba. Me levanto entre sus brazos y me miró con aquellos ojos enigmáticos que denotaban una gran preocupación.

-Tommy, por favor nunca vuelvas a asustarme así-Me apegue más a su cuerpo sintiendo como su calor recorría todo mi cuerpo. Mientras me abrazaba fuertemente. Los fuegos artificiales se estaban acabando, miré hacia el cielo y suspiré. Le dediqué la mejor de mis sonrisas.

-Gracias- El me acarició la mejilla mientras me sonreía.

-Tenía tanto miedo- Me apegue aún más hacia él aunque eso era casi imposible.

-Yo siempre te voy a proteger; así nunca más vas a tener miedo- Levanté la mirada y vi en sus ojos, ese brillo tan especial que tenían los enamorados. Mi corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente mientras me sonrojaba entera. Un último fuego artificial. Los labios de Eriol se movían lentamente diciendo algo en un susurro.

Fin Flash Back

Watanuki me acariciaba la cabeza. Estaba sollozando y no me había dado cuenta, ¿por qué Eriol había cambiado de un día para otro? Frio, indiferente, peleador.

-Tommy, todo esta bien, no te preocupes. Un par de golpes no hace mal a nadie. Más encima no sabe golpear así que no te preocupes. Watanuki me dirigió la mejor de sus sonrisas.

-Muy bien hay que seguir con tus enseñanzas, Nakuru y Mei me van a destripar- Se levantó y me dio una última mirada antes de salir de la pieza. Mi corazón volví a latir rápidamente, que diablos estaba pasándome. Liberé un pequeño gritito frustrada. Las cosas iban de mal en peor.

Me levanté y cuando iba abrir la puerta entró Yuuko con su típica botella de sake, realmente me preguntaba cómo no se curaba, mareaba o decía cosas raras.

-Muy bien, ¿Tomoyo estas lista?- Asentí enérgicamente con una gran sonrisa.

-Quiero entregarte esto- De la manga de su kimono saco la foto mía junto a mi padre. Sonreí agradecida y unas pequeñas lagrimas salieron de mis ojos.

-Hey no llores, es para recordarte que él nunca se rindió con su enfermedad y tu tampoco deberías hacerlo-Me sonrió y le agradecí abrazándola fuertemente

-Pero hay una condición, como la foto es en parte de pago, se quedará acá hasta que cumplas tu curso con honores.

-¡Hai!- Me sonrió y me acarició la cabeza.

-Nakuru y Mei te están esperando afuera.

Meiling y Nakuru me arrastraban por una de las calles de moda más exclusiva de Tomoeda. Al ver a tanta gente bien vestida, bonita, elegante y autentica comencé a sentirme fea y fuera de lugar, pero sobretodo tonta. A pesar de que tenía un excelente gusto por la moda mi ropa era horrible, y vaya que era horrible, parecía de monja o de luto, hasta incluso de ejecutiva desmoderna. En pocas palabras no era de una jovencita de 17 años.

-¡Llegamos!- Nakuru abrió las puertas y entramos a una gran peliquería/spa llamada "Los ángeles de Afrodita" .Sentí un leve escalofrío recorrer mi espalda, ¿a dónde diablos había llegado? En eso apareció una señora de una muy alta estatura para ser japonesa, regordeta con un traje de piel de serpiente ceñido al cuerpo, unos tacones de ajuga con piel de serpiente y en la cabeza un peinado demasiado raro con plumas. Esa señora realmente me daba miedo.

Saludo a Nakuru y a Meiling, para luego observarme detenidamente a mí. Suspire derrotada, últimamente todo el mundo me estaba analizando, algo tenía que tener en la cara que no me daba cuenta.

-Mmm…-La señora puso una mano en su mentón mientras me seguía analizando.

-¿Y bien?

-Necesita varios cambios, sacarle más provecho, hacer que brille, que resplandezca. Desde hoy serás mía- Un segundo escalofrío me recorrió nuevamente seguido por un leve sonrojo, esta gente definitivamente estaba loca, pero más yo por seguirlas.

-¡Muy bien! ¡Empecemos!-Aplaudió tres veces y aparecieron 5 mujeres con toallas, batas, peinetas y otras cosas que no conocía y tampoco quería saber para que servían.

-Síganos señorita- Una mujer tomo mi mano y me guió hasta una habitación.

-Necesitamos que se cambie- Me paso una bata junto con un bikini blanco, me sonrojé visiblemente, nunca había usado uno y ahora que estaba entre mis manos me sentía muy avergonzada. Me saqué mi uniforme para ponerme el bikini y luego la bata. Me solté el pelo dejando que callera libre. Sonreí mirándome en el espejo, me veía bien, siendo yo misma, y el bikini no quedaba para nada mal. Creo que tendría que hablar con mi madre para intentar comprarme uno, si tan solo me dejara.

-Señorita Tomoyo, ¿está usted lista?

-Si claro- Abrí la puerta para encontrarme con la misma señorita que me sonreía dulcemente.

-Bien sígame- Me tomo la mano y me hizo entrar en una habitación donde había un gran jacuzzi con pétalos de rosas en él.

-Waaaa, es hermoso- Me saque la bata y me fui metiendo con cuidado en el jacuzzi para luego apoyarme en el borde y relajarme.

-Vengo en seguida señorita Tomoyo- Cerré los ojos comenzando a relajarme y una sonrisa juguetona apareció en mis labios.

Me hundí un poco más y cerré mis ojos, estire las puntas de mis pies y deje que el momento me llevara. Sonreí como niña tonta y abrí los ojos. Frente a mi estaba el chico de mis sueños/pesadillas mirándome con esa estúpida sonrisa escalofriantemente sexy, sus mechones mojados por el agua se apegaban a su cara. Me miraba y se quito los lentes acercándose un poco más hacia mí. Mi corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente y cerré los ojos dejando que el momento me llevare, sentí como sus brazos me aprisionaban y sus labios se posaban sobre los míos. No sabía qué hacer ni como corresponderle, estaba ahí entre sus brazos mientras recibía el beso que siempre había esperado; comencé a corresponderle dejándome llevar, me apegue más al cuerpo de él, gemí levemente. Sentí como su lengua comenzó a acariciar mis labios.

-¡Señorita Tomoyo!- Oh, Oh. Abrí los ojos sorprendida y me quedé estática sin poder pensar, sentir ni nada. Frente a mi estaba él. Eriol Hiraguizawa, ¿cómo?, ¿dónde?, ¿por qué?, estaba ahí mirándome con esa odiosa sonrisa que hacía derretirse a más de una de mujer, baje poco a poco mi vista y fui fijándome en su bien formado cuerpo, o por dios, era un adonis, ni en mis más extrañas fantasías él estaba así, sin polera. Me sonrojé fuertemente y corrí mi cara hacia un lado, el me tomó del mentón para verlo y me perdí en sus indescifrables ojos, nos comenzamos a acercar poco a poco nuevamente hasta que sentí que alguien me llamaba.

-Señorita Tomoyo, ¿se encuentra usted bien? Sentía que alguien me movía levemente, poco a poco fui abriendo los ojos y comencé a entender todo lo que había ocurrido. Había soñado con Eriol Hiraguizawa. Sentí un suspiro que hizo que volviera a la realidad nuevamente.

-Me alegro de que se encuentre bien, estaba pasando cuando de repente la sentí gemir y me preocupe mucho por usted, no sabe el gran susto que me había dado, pero me alegro de que se encuentre bien.- Gemir…gemir…esa sola palabra rondaba por mi cabeza que ya estaba hecho un lio. Me levante de golpe al hacer mi cabeza finalmente sinapsis.

-Te odio Eriol Hiraguizawa, juró por todo lo bueno y correcto que acabaré contigo, y nunca, NUNCA más, destruirás el corazón de una chica. De eso me encargaré yo- Tomé la bata y salí del lugar con una sonrisa, mis momentos bipolares se estaban volviendo más frecuentes, ¿y qué?

-Muy bien Tomoyo, ¿lista?- Nakuru me tomó de la mano, me sentó en una silla frente a un espejo. Me miré en el espejo, esa sería mi figura por última vez, ahora sería una niña bonita, y eso me emocionaba bastante. Me pusieron una venda en los ojos, ahora solo debía dejarme llevar, había tomado la opción y no daría un pie atrás.

Poco a poco me fui sumergiendo en mi mundo interior sin sentir ni escuchar nada de lo que pasaba en el exterior.

-Flash Back-

Corría por un parque rápidamente tras de mí venía un grupo de niños a los cuales empuje sin querer por estar molestándome, me escondí tras un resbalin esperando pasar desapercibida. Intentaba regular mi respiración mientras cerraba los ojos intentando pasar el susto. De repente alguien me tomo por los hombros, me di media vuelta y ahí estaba él. El niño brabucón al que había empujado mirando con las mejillas sonrojadas de ira y unos rasmillones en la cara, retrocedí unos pasos hasta perder el equilibrio y caerme, cerré los ojos esperando el golpe pero nada paso. Los fui abriendo poco a poco y frente a mí se encontraba un niño de pelo negro, piel blanca, camisa y pantalones. Se dio media vuelta y me encontré con los ojos mas azules y profundos que alguna vez vi y una sonrisa tan encantadora que me sonrojé pese a mi corta edad. Me tendió su mano y me fui levantando poco a poco. Me sentía como una princesa de esos cuentos que tanto me gustaba que me leyera mi papá; y frente a mi príncipe azul. Me levanté a la vez que le dirigía una de mis mejores sonrisas.

-Mi nombre es Eriol Hiraguizawa- Se inclino levemente y me di un beso en la palma de la mano, me volvió a mirar y me sonrió.

-El…mío es Tomoyo Daidouji- Le sonreí. Esa fue la primera vez que vi a Eriol, después de ese día, todas las tardes nos juntábamos en el parque a jugar. Nos fuimos poco a poco haciéndonos amigos, después muy buenos amigos, hasta llegar a los mejores amigos, pero sin darme cuenta empecé a desarrollar sentimientos hacia él. Sentimientos que por mucho tiempo intenté ocultar, no quería arruinar nuestra amistad, pero poco a poco se iban dando las condiciones y todo se estaba volviendo perfecto. Pero un día sin saber el por qué de ello, Eriol dejó de hablarme y hacía como si nunca nos hubiéramos conocido ni hayamos sido los mejores amigos del mundo. Cambio en todo sentido, sus amistades, su ropa, su manera de actuar. Y realmente nunca supe el por qué. Cada vez que me intentaba acercar el me rechazaba y así cada uno fue tomando caminos diferentes. Pero mis sentimientos seguían igual de latentes hacia él. Me prometí desde entonces que averiguaría el por qué de su cambio tan radical y le devolvería aquella sonrisa.

Fin flash back

-Señorita Tomoyo, esta lista- Fui abriendo los ojos y me vi en el espejo. Mi pelo caía ondulado juguetonamente y esparcido por toda mi espalda, me llegaba hasta la cintura y tenía unas chasquillas entrecortadas. Fije más mi vista en el espejo y me di cuenta que tenía algunos visos en el pelo. Sonreí siempre me los quise hacer pero mi madre nunca me dejo. Simplemente me veía divina. Tenía un poco de rubor en mis mejillas, una leve sombra en los ojos, delineador y mis pestañas con rímel. Prácticamente no me reconocía pero me encantaba. Me di media vuelta mientras Nakuru y Meiling me veían.

-Y, ¿qué te parece?- Sonreí y di un pequeño gritito de emoción, era tan fascinante, mi cambio recién había comenzado.

-Muy bien. Ahora viene lo más complicado. Postura, gestos faciales, palabras, actitudes- Mei se cruzó de brazos tras de mí mientras me veía por el espejo. Tenía solo el leve presentimiento que este fin de semana largo, sería literalmente el más largo de toda mi vida.

Me pasaron unos zapatos de tacones de aguja. Los miré aterrada, jamás en mi vida había usado tacos, mi madre decían que era para las mujeres que necesitaban sentirse mejor consigo mismas al no aceptar su estatura. Trague saliva en seco y lentamente me los fui poniendo. Yuuko estaba sentada, mejor dicho recostada en un sillón con su sake por mientras que Watanuki la abanicaba. Poco a poco me fui levantando intentando de no perder el equilibrio, cuando al fin pude Nakuru trajo un libro gigante y me lo puso sobre la cabeza, por otra parte aparecía Mei Ling con un látigo, nuevamente tragué en seco. Esto era peor que una película de terror. Esperen esas no me daban miedo, pero en estos momentos prefería mil veces estar dentro de ellas que en este lugar frente a la cara macabra de Nakuru; de "si te caes haré tu vida imposible" y la sonrisa ladeada de Mei junto con el látigo. Temblé e intente regularizar mi respiración poco a poco. Di un paso, otro, luego el siguiente, esto parecía fácil. Sonreí hasta que perdí el equilibrio cayendo al suelo. Mei Ling y Nakuru me miraron de una manera escalofriante, me escondí detrás de libro, mientras poco a poco Mei avanzaba con el látigo hacia mi.

Después de todo un día de trabajo, estaba realmente agotada. Aprender a mover las caderas al caminar, usar tacones, ser sexy, saber maquillarse. Todas esas cosas me tenían realmente cansadas. Me tomé mi jugo en el balcón de mi pieza mientras veía las estrellas. Por esas graciosas coincidencias de la vida, mi mansión estaba junto a la de Eriol. Antes agradecía enormemente eso, pero ahora simplemente se había vuelto todo un fastidio. Todos los fines de semana habían fiestas, gritos, salidas de el con mujeres al jardín haciendo cosas que realmente no puedo nombrar. Gruñí. Apenas y podía estudiar en esos días.

-¡Eriol eres un idiota!- Me acosté en mi cama y me tape la cara con un cojín. Tan solo quería descansar. Las amenazas de Mei junto al látigo. Nakuru obligándome a hacer flexiones, Yuuko a limpiar toda la tienda cada vez que hacía algo mal. Realmente me habían dejado sin energía.

-Mañana será un largo día- Me quedé profundamente dormida.

Mi celular no dejaba de sonar, lo agarré algo adormilada.

-¿Qué pretendes estar dormida a esta hora?

-Mmmm….?¡Qué hora es?

-Las 6 de la mañana

-Ah…muy bien

-Te pasamos a buscar en 5 minutos- Se corto la llamada y me di cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Pasarían por mi casa a las seis de la mañana…¿qué diablos estaba pasando por su mente? ¿es que acaso ellas no descansaban?…¿no dormían? Definitivamente eran sobrenaturales. Me metí a la ducha y salí en un segundo. Me puse la ropa y baje por la ventana. A pesar de que mi casa estaba llena de guardaespaldas sabía perfectamente como escaparme de ella sin ser descubierta por varias horas.

Frente a una panadería a escasas cuadras de mi casa había un auto y apoyado en él una joven de pelo castaño rojizo largo, unos jeans, top de tiritas y unos lentes de sol. Me sorprendió con el frio que hacía a estas horas y ella solo con un top. Me acerqué corriendo y la vi con una tímida sonrisa.

-Llegas 5 segundos tarde.

-Lo siento-Me subí al auto en el asiento del copiloto, en los asientos de atrás se encontraba una Mei Ling algo adormilada.

-Buenos días Mei-Le dediqué la mejor de mis sonrisas.

-Buenos días Tommy-chan-La vi que se tomaba otro vaso de café al seco.

-¿Cuántos llevas?

-Ese es el quinto-Nakuru se sentó y cerró la puerta partiendo el auto.

-¿A dónde vamos?- Me relaje en el asiento cerrando mis ojos.

-A un lugar-Pusieron una canción, creo que la había escuchado antes. Poco a poco me fui quedando dormida.

Lo primero que sentí al abrir los ojos fue agua fría. Me levanté de un golpe furiosa. Estaba en uno de mis mejores sueños con Eriol, calentita. Y lo mejor que pueden hacer para despertarme es tirarme un vaso de agua fría.

-Despertaste-Nakuru me miró con cara de superioridad mientras yo solo la veía con ganas de matarla.

-¿Dónde estamos?- Comencé a ver todo el lugar, un mall gigante, lleno de las tiendas más exclusivas de todo el país. De los diseñadores más famosos. Mi sueño era tener una tienda aquí, pero en el fondo sabría que mi madre querría junto con mi abuelo que estudiara ingeniería comercial para seguir con el liderazgo de la empresa. Pero realmente odiaba eso.

-Muy bien-Nakuru me tomo la mano y me llevo a la primera tienda. Fuimos de una en una probándome todo tipo de ropa, de estilos.

-No ese no…

-Me gusta ese pero no…- A cada rato salía de los vestidores con distintas prendas y según el gusto de las tres (aunque yo era la que menos opinaba) se iba escogiendo la ropa. Me había probado tantas mini faldas, blusas con escotes, top, straples, jeans ajustados de diversos colores, vestidos, chaquetas, de todo. Ropa que durante toda mi vida había anhelado usar y sabía en el fondo que nunca podría. Estaba realmente feliz y sobre todo emocionada. Ya no parecería una monja o en el peor de los casos una ejecutiva de los años 40. Al fin sería una jovencita de mi edad. Me miré por última vez en el espejo. El vestido simple que llevaba puesto junto con un sombrero me hacía ver bastante bien. Por primera vez me había dado cuenta de que era bonita. Di un pequeño gritito de felicidad.

Mi estomago gruño un poco, miré la hora, eran las dos de la tarde y no había comido nada en todo el día. Con lo excitada que estaba se me había olvidado el sueño y el hambre.

-¿Tienes hambre eh?-Nakuru me tomo de la mejilla y me la empezó a tirar.

-Algo-Murmuré sonrojada.

-¡Quiero hamburguesas!-Mei Ling nos llevo al patio de comida y nos sentamos en una mesa. Ellas partieron a hacer el pedido mientras yo cuidaba las bolsas. Me quede observándolas. Era increíble esa habilidad que poseían para ligar con chicos, si tan solo yo la tuviera Eriol se habría fijado en mí. Moví la cabeza, ya no debía pensar más en él. Eriol se había vuelto parte de mi pasado, ahora debía concentrarme en mi venganza hacia Kaho y él por todo lo que me habían hecho sufrir. Una mueca maligna apareció en mi cara.

-Tommy…¿te pasa algo?-Mei se sentó a mi lado mientras me miraba algo asustada.

-¿Eh?...no nada-Tomé mi hamburguesa y la comencé a comer rápidamente.

-Bien Tommy aquí comienza tu primera lección. Debes aprender a coquetear con chicos-Nakuru se levantó y fue a hablar con el vendedor de helados luego de un rato volvió con tres helados grandes.

-Ves Tommy si sabes hacer bien las cosas puedes conseguir muchas cosas-Nakuru me paso uno .

-Primero debes saber sonreír

-Tiene que ser entre tímida y coqueta.

-Eso es cuando recién estés conociendo a un chico.

-Luego mover algún mechón de pelo sensualmente.

-Y cuando te hable, nunca, nunca te olvides de pestañar y dedicarle sonrisas.

-Y lo más importante, déjate desear- Todo lo que me habían dicho lo estaba grabando mentalmente. Nakuru se paró y empezó a hablar con un chico, hizo exactamente lo que me dijo y cuando volvió nos dijo que él la había invitado a salir en la noche.

-Muy bien Tommy, ahora te toca a ti. Ves a ese chico de ahí. Intenta con él-Me dirigí hacia la persona que me había apuntado, estaba leyendo un libro. Uno de murakami por lo que pude apreciar. Era uno de mis escritores favoritos. Me fui acercando pausadamente y sin darme cuenta resbale con una salsa de tomate cayendo sobre él y votándole toda su comida encima.

-malditos tacos, maldita suerte-Gruñi en pequeños susurros.

-Mmm…podrías salir de encima mío por favor…señorita…?

-Daidouji-Me paré lo más tranquila posible aunque por dentro me estaba muriendo de nervios. Le dediqué un sonrisa tímida y bajé la vista suspirando.

-Mil disculpas, no fue mi intención

-No te preocupes- El chico se levantó y se comenzó a limpiar con algunas servilletas que habían en la mesa, luego me miró. Ojos castaños, pelo corto negro, piel algo morena. Buen cuerpo. Me sonrojé. ¿Por qué lo estaba analizando? Yo no soy así. Lo miré. Tenía que actuar hacer algo de lo que Mei y Nakuru me habían enseñado si no el látigo…Me acordé que tenía unos pañuelos, me acerqué lentamente y le comencé a limpiar la camisa. Le pestañe un par de veces y sonreí de forma coqueta. Me fui levantando muy lentamente hasta volver a la altura de su cara.

-Y tu nombre es…?-Lo dije muy lentamente. Manteniendo siempre el contacto visual aunque por dentro me moría de ganas de salir corriendo de ahí.

-Takumi-Me tendió la mano y se la tome.

-¿Quieres otra hamburguesa?-Esperen, ¿por qué dije eso?, estaba invitando a un chico a comer…un chico…"que diga que sí por favor"

-Si ya que la mía termino en mi ropa creo que es lo mínimo que debe pagar señorita Daidouji-Se rio y fue caminando hacia un macdonalds. Pestañee un par de veces y lo seguí.

La tarde se paso entre risas y conversaciones sobre distintos autores. Tenía 20 años y estudiaba literatura. Al final termine con su número de teléfono y un "Te llamaré". El accidente no había sido tan malo y había conseguido mi primer número telefónico de un chico…bueno tenía los números de los chicos del club de ajedrez y matemáticas, como era la presidenta debía tenerlos por si alguno faltaba en los campeonatos.

Me di vuelta y fui donde Nakuru y Mei

-¿Chicas vamos?- Les guiñe un ojo y partimos hacia mi casa. Este fin de semana había sido realmente agradable.

El despertador sonaba, lo golpee tirándolo bastante lejos. Hoy sería el gran día, el día en que mi debut, mi nuevo estilo y belleza se haría presente en el instituto. Estaba demasiado feliz. Estuve todo el fin de semana preparándome, tenía nueva ropa, nuevo peinado nueva forma de caminar. Suspire mientras me secaba el pelo con una toalla frente al espejo. Caminar sin duda era lo más difícil, esos tacones realmente mataban mis pies. Me levante y miré mi reloj. Tenía poco tiempo para llegar a la tienda y cambiarme de uniforme ahí. Si mi madre me veía con él creo que me enviaría a un internado de señoritas para "corregirme". Suspire. Hoy mi madre junto con mi abuelo llegarían de su viaje de negocios. Realmente no sabía como se tomarían lo del nuevo cambio de look, pero de algo estaba segura no iba a haber una felicitación o un me encanta. Me quedé mirando la foto de mi padre junto a mi cuando pequeña. Sonreí el siempre me daba fuerzas. Le di un pequeño beso y tome mi bolso para irme.

-Señorita Tomoyo, está listo su desayuno- Pase a la cocina, me tomé mi tazón de leche y me comí a grandes mordiscos mi pan, mientras todavía trataba de tragarlo me despedí y salí corriendo de mi mansión. Tenía que llegar lo más rápido posible a la tienda de Yuuko, todo el esfuerzo del fin de semana no sería en vano. Mi cambio recién estaba comenzando y no debía defraudarlos. Abrí la puerta de un golpe mientras intentaba regularizar mi respiración. Levanté mi vista y ahí estaban Mei Ling y Nakuru mirándome con una sonrisa algo maléfica, un leve escalofrío recorrió mi espalda. Fuera lo que fuera que tenían planeado no sería nada bueno.

-Tommy- Nakuru me tomó de los hombres y me hizo entrar al camarín. Sentí como me sacaban la ropa mientras intentaba taparme con mis manos; esto se estaba volviendo un trauma definitivamente. Sentía como Mei arreglaba mi pelo y Nakuru terminaba de maquillarme.

-Listo- Ambas salieron del camarín y abrieron las cortinas para dejarme pasar y verme al espejo que estaba frente a mí. Me sonrojé al instante, esa no podía ser yo. Usaba una falda escocesa roja con rayas negras, además tenía unas cadenas junto con un cinturón que me hacían ver más rebelde y como una idol. Mi camisa manga corta con los botones de arriba desabrochados, con la corbata a medio hacer y un par de muñequeras con pulseras completaban mi uniforme. Bajé mi vista y me di cuenta que tenía unas calcetas hasta un poco mas debajo de la rodilla junto a unos zapatos con un leve tacón que me hacían ver un poco más alta y estilizaban mi figura. Mi pelo caía algo desordenado que me hacía ver realmente sexy junto con el leve maquillaje. Me sentía como en un sueño, una cenicienta pero rebelde. Mi venganza recién estaba por comenzar.

-Muy bien Tommy, hay que repasar el itinerario de hoy-Mei sacó una pizarra de algún lugar mientras tenía anotado todo lo que debía hacer.

-Primero: Captar la atención de los chicos. Segundo: Llegar con tus amigas y captar sobre todo la atención de Kaho. Tercero: Ante cualquier comentario responder, no importa lo mucho que te cueste. Cuarto: Hacer contacto visual casual con Eriol. Quinto: Salir victoriosa del día de hoy-Me sonrió.

-Confiamos en ti Tommy, sabemos que lo puedes hacer- Watanuki me sonrió y me tendió su mano, me sonrojé levemente mientras Yuuko junto con su sake me levantaba el dedo pulgar en forma de apoyo.

-Muy bien, tu puedes Tomoyo- Estiré un brazo al cielo, agarré mis cosas y me subí en la moto junto a Watanuki.

Al fin he vuelto, intente arreglar el capitulo lo mejor posible =P después de un larguísimo tiempo donde la u me consumía x.x pude volver. Ahora tendre mucho más tiempo para escribir n.n asi que wiiiiii, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo. Perdón por lo de sonrió pero esq el único sinónimo en el mundo es reir xD entonces como que de repente queda raro Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo =D! y Tomoyo…si sueña con Eriol xD quien no ha soñado con el chico de sus sueños?

P.D.: Al principio de la historia intente hacer ver que Eriol y tomoyo no se conocían pero era para demostrar que Eriol había cambiado con Tomoyo de un día para otro por razones desconocidas.

P.D.: Hay algunas descripciones que quise omitir porque se haría muy tedioso

P.D.: El uniforme de Tomoyo es de Koharo Kusumi de las morning musume. Aki les dejo el link de la foto ./2325/2514146058_?v=0 y aki va otro . es la primera de la izquierda.

Ahora Tomoyo es toda una Punkie xDDD

Gracias por los reviews y no se olviden de dejar sus opiniones y Boggart si no te molestara me podrías dar tu mail por favor, para que me ayudes si es que quieres. Te lo agradecería mucho.


End file.
